


My Greatest Regret (Harry Styles)

by F10W3Rr1ng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Heartbreak, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F10W3Rr1ng/pseuds/F10W3Rr1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Harry Styles and my greatest regret is what I did a few years ago. I lied and broke the heart of the last person I ever wanted to hurt. She in no way deserved what I did to her. </p>
<p>My name is Lily Crane and my greatest regret is falling for Harry Styles and his lies. I loved him and I honestly thought that he loved me too. I was so stupid. I should have known better than to give my heart to the schools charismatic player.</p>
<p>What happens when Harry finds her? Will she listen to what he has to say? Or will lingering anger express itself in a terrible way?</p>
<p>This story will be told at first as a flashback until stated that it is in present time.</p>
<p>Updates and chapter uploads may tend to be slow sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Greatest Regret (Harry Styles)

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2015 by F10W3Rr1ng
> 
> All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission please contact me via comments. 
> 
> Furthermore, even though it is pretty self explanatory I do not own Harry Styles. But I do own all rights to this story and to the characters whom I have created.
> 
> This is the edited version of my story that was originally posted on Wattpad.

**Chapter 1: The Power of a Glance**

_"The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only." --Victor Hugo._

 "Hurry up Lily!" Mum yelled up the stairs impatiently.

 "I am!" Lily sighed heavily as she grabbed the last cardboard box remaining in her old room and tucked it between her arm and hip. With one last look over her shoulder she headed down the stairs, to the van and shoved the box into its almost overflowing back. Quickly she got into the car and despite herself looked back to the house that had been her home all of her life. Wolverhampton was all she knew and now she was moving to Cheshire, against her will mind you.

 Her parents decided that it would be just lovely to move there and gave her no say so in the matter, not that they ever do anyway. The school year was more than halfway over not to mention that most of the kids going to school there most likely grew up together, thus everyone knew who their friends were and where they belonged. She used to have that. Not anymore. She said a tearful goodbye to her friends yesterday and promised that she try to stay in touch. Not to long after shoving in her headphones she fell into a dreamless sleep.

\-----

 A sudden shake to her shoulder jolted her into alertness and she glared at the retreating form that was her mother. "Your bedroom is up the staircase, first door on the left." Her father remarked to her. Well at least my room is upstairs she thought to herself with some genuine enthusiasm. She turned off her music, took out her headphones and stretched with a quiet yawn before exiting the car. Lily's bright blue eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head when they landed on the house that was now 'home'.

 It was too extravagant for her taste. Tan bricks, big windows with open deep red shutters, matching red double wood front doors, wooden porch that wrapped around to the massive backyard and in ground pool. Why would we ever need this much space she wondered. Being an only child it seemed to be more of statement rather than to serve a functional purpose. She knew her parents were wealthy but this... _monstrosity_ of a house made her wonder exactly _how_  much. Shaking those thoughts from her head she exited the car, gathered two of her boxes and followed the cobblestone path up to the house.

 The inside of the house was even more extravagant if that was possible. A single spiral staircase made of light brown wood stood elegantly in the hallway. Its beginning was like a normal staircase until it diverged in two that's when it began to twirl up to the opposite sides of the house. She had to admit the craftsmanship was superb with the design of wolves and trees dancing across its surface giving it the illusion that it was still a living breathing thing. After admiring the staircase for a little longer than she is willing to admit she made her way up to her room.The door gave a soft creak when she opened it giving away its age and use.

 Well the movers sure have been up and about she thought as she saw that her bed, nightstand, dresser, desk and chair were already set up around the room. Her bed and nightstand sat at the edge of the room against the white wall, ugh white definitely need to paint them sometime. Her old wooden cabinet was against the wall opposite of the end of the bed. Lastly her desk and chair were against the wall that the door was on. She set down the boxes she was carrying beside her before going to fetch more boxes.

\-----

 After what felt like years worth of unpacking Lily was ready for a long hot shower and some sleep, a little food wouldn't hurt. A smile made its way across her lips at the last thought. She made her way down the staircase and prayed to whatever deity may be listening that she would find the kitchen without too much hassle. After wandering around for a few minutes she did in fact manage to find the kitchen to her delight. Something caught her eye, on the countertop sat a note and only when she got closer she noted that it was her mothers handwriting.

_Lily,_

_There's been a change of plans you will have school tomorrow. Be sure to be up by 7 o'clock and ready by 7:30._

"Really!?"

 She groaned as she slammed the note back on the countertop in both frustration and annoyance. _Why was she cursed with such a pain for parents?_ She rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat and found nothing. _Right, new house. Now where would the food be... the fridge maybe? Nope, great._ She found some boxes on top of the table and found one of her favorites. Romain noodles. She dug around some more and managed to find a bowl, pot and fork.

\-----

 She awoke to the sound of Don't by Ed Sheeran as her alarm for the day. Warm white light was shining through her window that mixed with the white walls was enough to blind her unadjusted eyes. She plopped back down on the bed in order to find her bearings. Quickly she took a shower, ate a bowl of cereal and caught her dad before he left for work that morning.

"Need a ride?"

 She nodded her still sleep clouded head in confirmation.

"Okay get in."

 Needing no further argument she hoped into the car. Before she knew it they had arrived. People were gathered on the front grounds. Some were sitting on the ground, others standing or leaning casually, and a few were sitting down on the orderly arranged tables. Through the windows she was able to see even more students inside. "Thank you," was all she said before exiting the car and making her way towards what she hoped was the office.Upon entering an elderly woman looked up from her leaning tower of assorted papers and offered her a kind smile. The name plate in front of her dreamed her to be Mrs. Dana.

"May I help you?"

"I am a new student and I need my schedule."

"Name please."

"Lily Crane."

 The elderly lady, Mrs. Dana, expertly dug through the various stacks of papers before she handed them to Lily.

"Pink one is your schedule and the blue one is a map of the school. If you have any questions ask me, a teacher or another student."

"Thank you."

 She wandered out to the hallway following the map to the Canteen. Once there she surveyed her surroundings and one particular sight caught her eye. At the edge of the room all huddled together were your stereotypical jocks and preps. But that was not what grabbed her attention. Not what more like who. Preppy girls with too much make up, short skirts, and too tight shirts were giggling at this one boy. He had curly chocolate brown hair, piercing green eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

 He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt that showed off his well toned arms and chest, tight black skinny jeans that left little to the imagination, matching black cardigan, with a pair of blue vans.

 Simply he was stunning; and that still felt like a understatement.

 But gathering from his position in the crowd, the girls gathered around him, and his choice of attire he was _not_ someone she would care to know. Player was written clear as the sky after a storm on his sinfully attractive face. As if he could feel her staring at him he trained those green orbs on her. The air in her lungs caught in her throat and she was rooted in place like his eyes were a physical pressure on her body. A lopsided grin made its way across his cherry lips and he began to make his way towards her. Without thinking she turned around and walked right into some girl.

"Sorry-"

"Oops sorry!"

 Both of them laughed lightly. The girl she accidentally bumped into had an unruly mop of red curls that went in every which direction and warm brown eyes.

"My name is Abby. I see that you're new here and was on my way over here to offer you a place at my table."

"Thank you, Abby that's really sweet. My name is Lily."

"It's no problem, and you're welcome."

 Abby turned around and began walking towards what she assumed was her table and Lily feeling ever grateful followed after her. The table had both boys and girls all of which were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Everyone this Lily."

"Hello Lily!"

 She couldn't help but to laugh at their enthusiasm.

"I'm Mark by the way." A spiky haired blonde with silvery eyes supplied as both her and Abby took their seats.

"Grace," a cheerful girl with shining blue eyes and chestnut hair styles in a braid said with a smile.

"Miranda," said the girl with wavy light blonde hair and shy green eyes.

"And you already know me!" Abby joked.

"It's lovely meeting all of you."

 She meant every word. She never expected to meet such kind people on her first day. "Uh oh," Grace whispered angling her head to the left. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and a collective gasp left the group, leaving Lily confused. That is until her eyes reconnected with those green orbs from before. "Styles," Mark hissed under his breath. She tore her gaze away from Styles and instead raised a questioning blonde brow at Abby.

"Well you see-"

"Hello my name is Harry and what might yours be?" A deep masculine voice questioned beside her. Slowly she looked up and found Harry giving her a flirtatious smile. Mentally rolling her eyes she decided to play along and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Lily."

"Would you like to come and sit with my friends and I?"

"No, but thanks for the offer."

 The look on his face was one of total surprise and confusion. She turned back around and saw the entire table appeared to be stunned by her words. "What?" She questioned curiously. Abby being the first to recover responded.

"No one has done that before."

"Done what before?"

"Brush off Styles." Miranda stated with a look of pride in her eyes.

"Come on. Why would you want to sit over here with these losers?" Harry questioned in confusion.

 That statement sparked anger in her. Slowly, with restrained venom she spoke.

"Well maybe I enjoy their company more than I would enjoy yours jack arse. And for the record _you_ are the loser here not them. Now go back to your whores and leave me and them the fuck alone."

 At her words the room fell into total silence. The look on his face was priceless; mouth agape and eyes wide. For a few moments it looked as though he was going to say something before he turned around on his heel and left.

"Wow," Grace whispered her blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah wow," Miranda responded in kind.

"Nice one," Mark congratulated her with a shake of his head.

"Same," said Abby with a smile.

"Maybe now he'll leave you alone," commented Miranda but deep down she knew this was not the end. She wounded his pride. Something men do _not_ take lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you for reading :). Please comment of leave Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Posted July 23, 2015.


End file.
